


A Sick Romance is Better Than None

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Implied Non-consent, M/M, domestic abuse, physical violence (implied), unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: A sonnet style poem about(Stanza 1): how Robin sees his relationship(Stanza 2): how Asher sees his relationship(Couplet, line 1): Asher's point of view(Couplet, line 2): Robin's point of viewbasically Asher is abusive, but Robin is so caught up that he stays





	A Sick Romance is Better Than None

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a ninth grade poetry project, so I'm sorry if the tone or general vibe of this seems more immature (I refuse to change any of the original lines because I think it's important to see growth over time).

**A sick romance is better than none**

Promise you'll never let me down from here

Your heart is sick, to me the price you pay

You say you love me, but actions aren't clear

Each hit from you, it makes me want to stay

A pedestal is what you put me on

The first smile from you is what held me

You say you cannot live if I am gone

It's sick that I do stay, when I can see

 

You mean the world to me, I just can't show

The bruises are a gift I can't control

If I relent, you'll run away-I know

You are afraid that I'm what makes you whole

 

I lost my first chance at love, I know this

I want to love you like the one you miss


End file.
